Gohaddin
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: From TieDjee Disney Ball idea. I was bored so here it is. Gohan is your average slum rat, Videl is the princess. When Gohan is caught by Sharpner to enter the cave of Shenron, he finds the seven legendary dragon balls, accidentally summoning the Genie. With the help of the Genie, can he stop what Sharpner has intended for Videl? (forever hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Obviously i don't own DBZ**

**Anyway I was bored with my other stories and decided i could try TieDjee's disney idea. Please enjoy, and once again, it might not be funny cause i have very bad humour or no humour what so ever. Please also support that actual release of Disney's Aladdin as it is also one of my favourite movies. Anyway yes it is based of Aladdin and will follow the basic plot. So...let's start?**

Gohaddin

Prologue

It was a cold dark night in the sandy bleak dessert of Satan. The vast amount of sand was far beyond the eye of anyone. There in the night, dressed in a long black robe was a tall muscular figure. On his head was a matching turban, covering his long blonde hair. He sat on his midnight black horse, staring into the distance, as if waiting for someone to appear.

Next to him, an orange parrot squawk impatiently.

"Hush now Angela," the figure cooed, stroking the parrot's chin, if it had one. "Any moment now."

As he said that, a tall thin figure ran towards them, with red rim glasses and freckles all over his face. He too wore a turban, except it was purely white.

"Do you have what I asked for," the horse riding figure asked, glaring threateningly.

The thin man raised one finger, catching his breath.

"Hang…on…" he forcefully wheezed out.

After five minutes, the nerd reached into his pocket, producing a semi circle object of some kind.

The horse rider muttered something about 'nerds' and 'ought to do some cardio'.

"I have it," the glasses wearing boy said. "I even had to do the unspeakable, my lord Sharpner."

The horse rider now known as Sharpner raised his head higher, looking down on the man. He raised an eyebrow, curious to the measures that this nerd had taken to.

"I had to sell my Disney movie collection," the nerd complained, causing Sharpner to face palm. "Do you know how hard that is to collect? It took me ten years to get every single movi-"

Suddenly, Angela swopped down and snatched the object from the nerds hands, bringing it to Sharpner.

"Thank you my dear," the blonde said, reaching into his robe and pulling out another semi circle.

One piece in both hands, he slowly brought them together, tapping them together. He frowned. Nothing happened. He brought the semi circles apart again and brought them together. Still nothing.

Sighing, he reached into his robe (he has a lot of stuff inside, don't ask) and pulled out a large thick book.

'_How to put things together for dummies, the blonde edition'_ the title read.

He sifted through the book, finding the page. Nodding, he put his book back inside his robe, before he lifted the two pieces again, this time turning the piece in his right hand upside down.

Slowly he brought them together, and there was a solid click. Suddenly the circle flashed a golden light, dimming soon afterwards and a screen appeared on the circle.

"Yes," Sharpner called out. "I have the Dragon radar!"

Pulling his arm back, he threw the radar into the air.

"Follow it!" he cried, ready to ride, but the radar fell and crashed into the sand only ten meters away.

A tumble weed bounced by, and an awkward silence followed.

Angela squawked.

"You're an idiot," the parrot said.

As she said that, the ground rumbled, eating up the radar. The glowing circular object disappeared, and the sand rose. Sharpner's horse rose up on it's hind legs in fright, trotting backwards, before the blonde calmed her down again.

The nerd ran behind the horse, and Angela flew onto Sharpner's head, relieving herself onto the man's back, but he didn't notice it. He was to busy watching the sand rise and form into something else. The transformation lasted for what seemed like hours, but once it finished, it had taken the shape of a dragon.

"The cave of the Shenron," he exclaimed. "Oh how long I waited to reach here."

Angela squawked again.

"Cave of Shenron," she said, hovering over Sharpner's head.

The nerd took stepped out from behind the horse.

"My Dende," he muttered.

The nerd took a step forward, before Sharpner grabbed his collar, lifting him till they were face to face.

"Now," the bigger man stated. "Bring me the dragonballs. The rest of the treasures shall be yours, but those balls are mine."

"Uh, my lord," the Nerd said. "Does that mean you have no-"

"Of course I have balls you idiot!" Sharpner shouted, red in the face from embarrassment. "I meant the wishing balls, the dragonballs. You know, the big, red ones."

The nerd tried to make another comment, but with Sharpner glaring once more, he thought otherwise, and made his way towards the dragon's head, smiling as he thought about the riches that he would get.

As he neared the mouth of the dragon, he peered inside nervously, seeing the insides of the dragon turn into a flight of stairs leading him into Dende knows where.

Gulping, he stepped onto the mouth, and the dragon roared, flinging the nerd back into the sand.

"**Who dares to summon me?**" the dragon said.

Scared, the nerd stood up again, trembling.

"It was I," he stated. "I am minor character number 1. Just a humble nerd."

The dragon lowered it's head, staring at the trembling man.

"**Only one may enter,**" the dragon answered. "**A pure hearted saiyan. One that is fit to be the main character.**"

The nerd turned around and gave a questioning look to Sharpner, who in response just shrugged and waved him away.

Nodding, the nerd carefully walked towards the mouth, and took a single step. When he saw nothing happen, he gave out a breath of relief.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, before the walls started to tremor and crumble away.

"**You are neither pure hearted, nor the main character,**" the dragon said, collapsing as the sentenced finished, crushing minor character number 1.

Sharpner and Angel were taken aback as the sand had taken away their slav-I mean friend.

"Well that does it!" Angela squawked, breaking the silence. "We come to far, and than it shuts right before us. Give up Sharpy, we're never ever going to get your balls!"

Sharpner grabbed the birds beak, shutting her up.

"Obviously our late friend here was less than worthy of being a main character," he said, thinking thoughtfully (I know, weird ain't it). "We must find this pure hearted saiyan. This…main character."


	2. hiatus

**If you are reading this, I have quit fan fiction. Maybe I might come back, but I hardly doubt that. Thank you for those that have been reading my stories and a special thank you to those that supported me. If you're wondering why this suddenly came up, let's just say I'm tired and getting bored of writing fanfics. It's starting to interfere with my life and I have to drop it as well. So once again, thank you for reading my fanfics, and maybe once my life decides to chill and go back to normal I might come back. Till then, this is good bye XD.**


End file.
